A modern microprocessor may include several million transistors and other circuit elements (e.g., resistors, capacitors, diodes, etc.) formed on a semiconductor die. Transistors may be used to form both logic circuitry and memory circuitry (e.g., SRAM or DRAM) on a processing device. In future generations of processors, as well as other integrated circuit devices, it is expected that the number of transistors will continue to increase. At the same time, however, it may be desirable to decrease die size. Thus, semiconductor manufacturers may be faced with the problem of fabricating increasing numbers of transistors on a smaller semiconductor “footprint.” One way to increase the number of transistors while decreasing die size is to shrink the size of the transistors themselves. However, as manufacturers reduce the feature sizes of transistors, the capabilities of conventional lithography may eventually be exceeded.